the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Warren
Lisa Warren is a minor antagonist of the Into the Dark series ''and a survivor of the initial Outbreak. She joined the New Patriot Movement early on and is the second-in-command of the 7th Division under the command of '''2nd Lt.' Thomas Richards whom she is very loyal to. Appearance She appeared to be a young fit Caucasian woman with a thin build. She often held a calm, emotionless expression. Her blonde hair was just a little bit past shoulder length which she usually kept tied back into a pony-tail. As a member of the 7th Division she wore a standard military-style uniform with high black combat boots and form fitting gloves as well as a combat helmet. Personality Lisa was a rather emotionless woman, with little regard for life and little excitement in her eyes and words. She spoke of the United States, the world she lived in as well as the life she lived as completely meaningless. Even after three of her comrades were killed right before her eyes Lisa remained calm and collected focusing instead on reporting back to her superiors that the assassination of the President, Vice-President and the Department of Defense head was successful as part of an operation by the New Patriot Movement. Though Lisa acts dull, she gave her subordinates a motivational speech right before her encounter with the Infected, saying that if they were able to buy time, it would pay off and that they must believe in 2nd Lt. Thomas Richards and his dream which would turn the world upside down. Equipment Winchester Model 70 - Lisa's main weapon of choice appears to be a standard hunting rifle, and she is shown to be very accurate as she was able to successfully kill the President, Vice-President and Department of Defense Secretary through a series a head shots from a distance. * .223 caliber - Lisa's rifle is shown to fire .223 caliber bullets as she shot through the President killing him instantly as well as the Vice-President and the Department of Defense Secretary. Browning Hi-Power - Lisa's main sidearm of choice appears to be standard handgun, and she is also shown to be skilled with it as she fires it multiple times in succession without missing a single shot. * 9x19mm Parabellum - Lisa's pistol is shown to fire standard 9mm bullets as she uses it to kill several infected with it. Combat Knife - Lisa also carries a knife to use in close combat however, she is rarely seen using it. Molotov Cocktail - Lisa also uses Molotov cocktails when she is attacked by a group of Infected during the Invasion of the Capital. Relationships Thomas Richards - When Thomas explained his motives to Lisa and the rest of her comrades, she came to appreciate her superiors dream of power, she began to put faith in it and dedicated herself to the realization of said dream. She greatly admired her commander and followed his will unconditionally until her demise.Category:Antagonists Category:Leader